


let's talk about steve

by vellutonero



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Remix, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero





	let's talk about steve

\- Да здравствует Капитан Америка, - говорит сержант Джеймс Бьюкэнен Барнс, устало улыбающийся, постаревший сразу лет на десять, потерявший блеск и лоск, но не теряющий лица.   
Стив виновато качает головой, и оглядывается на полк, который он спас в одиночку. Они ликуют, и краем глаза он видит, что Баки отворачивается, ускользает в толпе, и вдох застревает в горле и ему кажется, что мир вокруг обрушивается на него стеной камней. 

Потому что все, что Стив знает о жизни - все то, что он выучил у Баки. Потому что Баки - он целый мир, он больше, чем мир, чем жизнь, и Стив знает, что это любовь раньше, чем он начинает понимать значение этого слова, и Барнс, со своей уверенностью и своим хищным оскалом, треплющий его по голове, как маленького, говорит:  
\- Ты идиот, - чаще, чем Стив может с ним согласиться, и язык шевелиться быстрее, чем он соображает, рефлекс:  
\- Дебил, - Баки ржет, раскрывая руки для объятия, и сжимает худого Стива за плечи так, что, кажется, сейчас треснут кости, но это тоже часть ритуала, часть оказанного доверия. И это очень правильное чувство, которое Стив не может сейчас даже вспомнить - Баки не прикасается к нему, почти не прикасается в более-менее уютном британском лагере, и Стив не хочет об этом думать, мучительно старается забивать сантименты военными планами, будущим наступлением, войной. 

Баки у Стива - в голове.   
Когда его нет рядом, он разговаривает с Роджерсом своим голосом, своими интонациями, своей сверкающей улыбкой, и его слова звенят в пустоте вокргу Стива: ну ты и дурак. Прости, парень. Черт, Сти-ив. Не делай глупостей. Держись, Стив, все пройдет. Как когда они были детьми, хотя Стиву кажется, что Баки ребенком никогда не был, он всегда покровительственно и так по-взрослому брал его за плечи, пронзительно смотрел в глаза и говорил: я с тобой. Или не говорил, но все равно был рядом.   
Когда Баки рядом - то есть, уже больше никогда, он вырезан сталью, выжжен огнем в груди у Стива, поэтому он как будто все еще здесь, все еще жив, все еще потреплет по щеке, когда Роджерс скажет глупость, - он слабо улыбается и пожимает плечами, мол, делай как знаешь, парень, это твоя жизнь. 

Стив не помнит, как Баки улыбается, когда по-настоящему беззаботен. Он не улыбался после плена, один раз только заржал так сильно, что на глазах выступили слезы, когда Иззи затеял с кем-то из парней антисемитскую дискуссию, а Стив смотрел со стороны и не мог поверить - как идиот, потому что никак не могу найти правильных слов. Вообще не мог найти слов. Его жизнь как-то так внезапно изменилась, что сам он об этом не успел узнать.   
Они пили почти каждый вечер вдвоем - Стив не пьянел, а Баки не становился трезвее. Он не плакал, он не говорил ничего, кроме того, на что был запрограммирован с детства-взрослости - не расстраивать Роджерса. Оберегать Роджерса. Веселить Роджерса. Только шутки у него перестали быть смешными, и он смотрел на агента Картер так, как будто бы хотел спалить ее заживо, но при этом галантно раскланивался с ней - тоже потому что был приучен. Стив не понимал, и неловко, очень неловко извинялся за него перед Пегги. 

\- Прости, Стив, - сказал Баки, закутываясь в тонкую шинель на полу ангара, в котором их застала ночь очередного задания, - ты спи давай.   
Роджерс растерянно подложил под голову свою сумку с вещами, и в темноте, прерываемой издалека рычащими моторами машин, слушал как постепенно замедляется дыхание Баки, и потом настолько сконцентрировался на этом звуке, что перестал различать все остальные. У Барнса было холодное плечо, даже через пальто, и Стив чувствовал какую-то необъяснимую, всепоглощающую грусть, когда этот холод стал прожигать его плечо тоже.   
Он не успел заметить, как уснул, забыв на короткий миг - рядом с Баки, наверное, потому что сработал какой-то затаенный механизм в его голове, - и Баки пнул его под утро, пробурчав что-то вроде "спящий солдат - мертвый солдат". 

Баки больше нет, но Стив все еще слышит его голос, и иногда разговаривает с ним, особенно, когда колесит посреди вражеского леса в поисках очередной базы Гидры. Баки не отвечает ему, но Стив слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы правильно додумывать ответы на свои вопросы. Это все, конечно, неправда, и Стив понимает это до какой-то степени, только вот слишком уж похоже на правду:   
\- Что ты делаешь, Стив? - спрашивает Джеймс Бьюкэнен Барнс в голове у капитана Стивена Гранта Роджерса, когда связь с Пегги прерывается и до девственной белоснежной ледяной корки остаются считанные метры.   
\- Что ты делаешь? - в голосе Баки надлом, страдание и безысходность, которую Стив помнит слишком хорошо, которую он не думал, что когда-нибудь услышит от Баки. Даже в плену он находил в себе силы улыбнуться и пошутить.   
\- Что ты...

Стив закрывает глаза, когда звук самолета, врезающегося в льдину разрывает барабанные перепонки.   
Стив открывает глаза, и за окном весенний Нью-Йорк, и все это кажется дурным сном, но Баки тихо смеется ему в ухо:  
\- Стив, ты что, идиот?   
Роджерс прислушивается с шуршащему радиоприемнику, транслирующему бейсбольный матч.   
\- Стив, вставай, - Баки не отстает, и Стиву требуется сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не отмахнуться от него, - мы смотрели этот матч на трибуне, помнишь?  
Капитан Роджерс вскакивает с постели так быстро, что голова начинает кружиться. Спящий солдат - мертвый солдат.


End file.
